


Er Bleibt Stecken (It's Stuck)

by Diglossia



Category: Panik
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-24
Updated: 2010-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-06 15:39:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diglossia/pseuds/Diglossia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The elevator breaks down with Juri and Jan in it. Jan goes into meltdown mode. From a comment Jan made about him, Juri, and an elevator. http://di-glossia.livejournal.com/77896.html</p>
            </blockquote>





	Er Bleibt Stecken (It's Stuck)

Jan punched the seven key on the elevator pad in frustration.

"Hey, hey, slow down," Juri said as he slid into the elevator before the doors closed. Jan growled at him through his mask and punched the key again and, just for the hell of it, the door close button. As usual, that just made the doors move slower and made Jan even more frustrated.

With a rude noise, Jan tore his mask off. Or he tried to at least, forgetting that the black cloth was wound completely around his face and neck, and nearly asphyxiating himself before he remembered. Juri grinned and shook his head, looking up at the ceiling to catch himself in the reflective panel. He watched Jan struggle from that position and tried not to smirk too much at the DJ's aggravation.

Juri frowned when he didn't feel the familiar sinking feeling in his gut from the elevator moving upwards. He didn't feel anything in fact and the elevator had gone mysteriously silent. Then it jerked to a loud stop and Juri fell into the railing attached to the wall. The lights flickered for a moment before returning to normal.

"What was that?" Juri asked, looking over at Jan only to pause. Jan's face was deathly white and his eyes were huge and frightened. Juri put his bag down on the floor, stepping towards Jan. The DJ flinched and clutched at the railing behind him.

"Thr mrgmphh grf," he whispered, his mask muffling his words.

"What?" Juri asked. He glanced around the cabin, wondering if maybe he smelled bad or something and that's why Jan was looking at him like he was an alien.

"Thr mrgmphh grf!" Jan repeated louder but still Juri could not hear him.

"What?" he asked again. Jan glared at him and grabbed at his mask, yanking it down from his face, the black only making his face look paler and more frightened.

"The elevator's stopped!" Jan screamed. "The fucking elevator's stopped!"

"Oh." Juri felt stupid. "I knew that."

"Then why the fuck did you make me repeat myself?!" Jan snapped shrilly. He threw his hands up in the air and pressed farther back into the wall. "The elevator's stopped and we're going to die! Oh my God," Jan's eyes got even bigger. "We're really going to die and we're going to get stuck here and nobody's coming to help us and they're going to find our bodies in here and-"

"We are not going to die," Juri said, resisting the urge to roll his eyes at Jan being a drama queen. "Look, we'll just call the front desk and everything will be fine."

"Do you have the front desk's number?" Jan asked, hope brimming in his eyes.

"Um…" Juri stalled, not wanting to make Jan any more crazed than he already was. "No."

Jan deflated and slumped down to the floor.

"But I have Linke's and Timo's. I'll call them," Juri said, trying to cheer Jan up. Jan had his eyes closed, though, and his head resting against the wall. Juri did not bother to wait for a response as he looked up his bandmates' numbers in his phonebook.

ØØØ

"We're going to die," Jan said for the millionth time in ten minutes as he looked wildly around the cabin. Juri sighed and rested his hand on his forehead. "We're going to run out of oxygen and we're going to fall asleep and never wake up."

"Hey, come on," Juri said. "This isn't so bad. Linke's already called the hotel staff to get us out of here. We'll be out in five minutes."

"It's already been five minutes," Jan said unhappily. He had become steadily paler and more anxious with every passing minute, and was now hell to be with. Juri looked up at the ceiling one more time. His eyes caught on a little blinking red light and the tell-tale shine of a camera lens. He grinned as a sinful thought crossed his mind.

"Oh, Jan," he wheedled. Jan opened his eyes. Juri crooked his finger at him. "Come here, Jan."

"Why?" Jan asked, his eyes flicking nervously around the elevator cabin.

"Because I said so."

"Why?" Jan asked again, though with less fear and a great deal more interest.

"So you can get more comfortable. If we move closer together it'll seem like there's more space. Now, c'mere," Juri said, his smile full of dirty promise.

It worked. Jan crawled on his hands and knees over to Juri, and sat down on his thighs in front of Juri. He was still shaking and breathing shallowly but now he was at least willing to be distracted.

"Let's get you thinking about something else, hmm?" Juri said, chuckling. He ran his fingers down Jan's spine comfortingly and tilted Jan's chin up with the fingertips of his other hand until Jan was looking up into Juri's dark blue eyes.

"Um," Jan said, biting his lip.

"Shh," Juri murmured and kissed him softly.

"Wait," he told Jan as he pulled away from their kiss. Jan whined quietly but let Juri go. He stood up and Jan clung to him childishly as the room seemed to spin around him. Juri reached up, pulled his cap off, and placed it over the security camera lens. He sat back down and gathered Jan to him, the poor boy shaking and keeping his eyes clenched tightly shut. Jan was biting his lips so hard they were turning whiter than his face. Juri had not counted on the effect of that one movement. He had not thought it would make a difference to let go of Jan for one second. Juri realized pretty quickly that he needed to change his plans because there was no way Jan was going to be okay with letting go of him without a large amount of comforting and they didn't have that kind of time.

Juri stroked Jan's back, helping Jan to calm back down. Juri wasn't claustrophobic in the least but hanging around Timo had made him more than familiar with the strength of irrational fears. Jan must have kept a brave face during the first few minutes for pride's sake but all of his courage was gone now as he clung to Juri in abject fear.

"The tech guy in Mission Impossible died in an elevator shaft," Jan whispered, his hands balled tightly in Juri's shirt while Juri tried to keep from laughing at the urgency in Jan's voice. "He was crushed when someone used the elevator and it went up too fast and-"

"-and he was also a spy," Juri reminded him, gently butting Jan's forehead with his own. Jan smiled wryly and laid his cheek against Juri's collarbone, letting Juri wrap him up tighter in his arms. "Who was killed by another spy and he was on top of the elevator not in it, like we are."

"He still died," Jan said stubbornly. He blew out a slow breath, much steadier than his earlier near hyperventilating breaths, and sketched loose stars on Juri's hard chest. Juri pressed a kiss into Jan's prickly blonde hair.

"This is nice," Jan mumbled. He traced a small star around Juri's nipple, making it harden in a way that seemed to amuse him far more than it did Juri.

"Having fun?" he asked gruffly. Jan giggled and nodded happily.

Juri's phone rang. He groaned and pulled it out of his pocket.

"Goddamit," Juri swore as he read David's text. "They're going to have us out soon," he said into Jan's hairline as he tightened his arms around his bundle of cuddly Jan.

"I don't want to get out," Jan said. He pressed his face into Juri's neck and breathed in his deep scent. "It's nice right here."

Juri had to agree.


End file.
